


Снег

by lebkuchenhaus



Category: Wang Yibo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, bjyx - Relationship - Freeform, 博君一肖 - Relationship - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus
Summary: Ван Ибо узнает, как радовался Сяо Чжань, попав под легкий снегопад и решает устроить снежные выходные.Написано для команды WTF Rabinovich Songs 2020.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 17





	Снег

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Бета: Fannni https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni

— А-Чжань, ты предпочитаешь лыжи или сноуборд?  
Сяо Чжань удивленно поднял голову.  
— Что? О чем ты?  
— Я спросил, что ты предпочитаешь, — терпеливо повторил Ван Ибо.  
— Ибо, я чего-то не знаю?  
— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил Ван Ибо, у которого прямо сейчас в браузере был открыт десяток страниц горнолыжных курортов.  
Пару дней назад Ван Ибо получил видео, снятое телохранителем Сяо Чжаня, в котором тот радовался редким снежинкам как божественному чуду, ловил их руками и светло улыбался. Ван Ибо представил, в какой восторг его может привести нормальный снег, и загорелся этой идеей.   
Теперь перед Ван Ибо стояли две задачи: трудная и невыполнимая. Надо было выбрать курорт и как-то совместить их графики. Хотя бы на три дня, что было практически нереально. Тут задачи пересекались. Ван Ибо хотелось, чтобы они могли отдохнуть вдали от толпы, а для этого надо было уезжать далеко, в идеале в Европу, где никто не знает их в лицо, и появление на трассе не вызовет ажиотажа. Но это означало долгий перелет и короткий отдых. Выбирая близкие горы, они рисковали все время провести под прицелом камер.  
— Лыжи или сноуборд? Ты так и не ответил.  
Ван Ибо не скрываясь улыбался, глядя на озадаченное лицо Сяо Чжаня.  
— Ты видел, да? — предположил он.  
— Как и весь Интернет, — согласился Ван Ибо.  
— Но это нереально, тебе стоит посмотреть свое расписание, и мое тоже, — Сяо Чжань пересел ближе и грустно улыбнулся.  
— Разве? Смотри, — Ван Ибо открыл календарь и ткнул пальцем в выходные.  
— Это через два месяца, — покачал головой Сяо Чжань, но Ван Ибо взмахнул рукой, отметая возражения.  
— Мы сделаем это.  
— За два месяца кто-нибудь обязательно займет эти дни.  
— А мы постараемся сделать так, чтобы не заняли.  
Ван Ибо увидел, какой благодарностью засветились глаза Сяо Чжаня, и взял его за руку, переплетая пальцы. Он любил скользить самыми кончиками по ладони Сяо Чжаня, смотреть, как меняется его взгляд от простых прикосновений. Любил наблюдать, как Сяо Чжань загорается и перехватывает инициативу.  
  
 _«Да, планы на отпуск. Конечно, у меня есть планы».  
«У меня тоже, разумеется».  
«План у нас один на двоих. Мы собираемся съездить туда, где много снега».  
«Все верно, туда, где снег. Это же достаточно для плана? Я думаю, отличный план».  
«Со временем пока не ясно, но думаю, что это осуществимо»._  
  
Разочарование Сяо Чжаня от того, что давно намеченная поездка сорвалась, было безграничным. Ван Ибо видел это, несмотря на его попытки сделать вид, что все в порядке, и расстраивался еще сильнее.   
Во второй раз Ван Ибо решил ничего не говорить Сяо Чжану до последнего момента.   
То, что он сделал, для того чтобы их поездка состоялась, можно сравнить только с подвигами Хоу И, сбившего из лука девять солнц, угрожавших уничтожить все живое на Земле. Ван Ибо с такой же настойчивостью устранял препятствия на их пути к снегу. Прежде всего он самым непосредственным образом подкупил менеджера Сяо Чжаня. Они выбрали три дня в его расписании, и менеджер всем говорил, что они заняты. Даже сам Сяо Чжань так думал. Кроме того пришлось перенести одну уже назначенную встречу. Ван Ибо не решался спрашивать у менеджера, чего это ему стоило.   
Со своим расписанием Ван Ибо мухлевал так же отчаянно.  
К счастью, все эти действия достигли своей цели.  
В день вылета Сяо Чжань собирал чемодан для Шанхая, совершенно не подозревая, что Ван Ибо уже приготовил для него другой, со свитерами, теплой курткой, лыжным костюмом. Он не спешил, их рейс вылетал на час позже, чем шанхайский, на который менеджер Сяо Чжаня уже сдал билет.  
— Мне пора, — тихо сказал Сяо Чжань, подходя за поцелуем. В тот момент Ван Ибо подумал, что если ему удастся до самого конца не выдать себя, он по праву сможет считать себя великим актером.   
Когда Сяо Чжань оторвался от его губ, Ван Ибо ничего не говоря прошел вслед за ним к дверям и вынул из его рук ручку чемодана.  
— Не этот.  
Ван Ибо открыл дверцу шкафа и достал оттуда другой чемодан, который и вручил вместо первого. Откатив шанхайский в сторону, он посмотрел на ничего не понимающего Сяо Чжаня и протянул билеты.  
— Что... Но это же!..   
Ван Ибо внутренне ликовал, глядя на лицо Сяо Чжаня, когда тот вчитывался в имена, даты и назначение рейса.   
— Ибо! Но у меня завтра Шанхай!  
— Нет, у тебя Ченду. У нас Ченду. А Шанхай на следующей неделе.  
— Мой менеджер вообще в курсе твоих махинаций?   
— Он и помогал. Без него ничего не получилось бы.  
Ван Ибо видел ту бурю эмоций, которую Сяо Чжань пытался удержать внутри себя, и шагнул ближе, становясь практически вплотную.  
— У нас еще полчаса. Можешь проверить, все ли я положил.  
Улыбка не сходила с лица Ван Ибо, ни когда Сяо Чжань привлек его ближе, крепко обнимая и зарываясь лицом в прохладные волосы, ни когда немного отстранившись, долго и благодарно смотрел в глаза, ни когда приник с жадным поцелуем, совсем не таким, как буквально четверть часа назад, когда еще думал, что ему предстоит провести два дня в Шанхае.  
  
Ван Ибо стоял, опираясь на палки и наблюдал, как Сяо Чжань лежит на снегу и ловит ртом снежинки. Они ушли подальше от главных троп, чтобы было поменьше людей, и, остановившись в небольшой прогалине между деревьями, наслаждались последними часами перед отъездом.  
— Тебе не холодно? — спросил Ван Ибо, опасаясь, как бы он не простудился.  
— Нет, присоединяйся! Такое небо красивое.  
Сезон подходил к концу, и снег падал редкими, но крупными и влажными хлопьями. Солнце стояло низко, и его свет едва пробивался через редкие облака.  
Открепив лыжи, Ван Ибо лег рядом. Небо и правда было очень красивое, если смотреть на него лежа.  
— Спасибо, — прошептал Сяо Чжань, повернувшись и улыбаясь во весь рот. Снег, таял на его лице и стекал вниз. — Не знаю, А-Бо, чем я заслужил это все?  
— Тем, что ты потрясающий? — так же тихо прошептал Ван Ибо.  
Талый снег гор Эмэйшань казался сладким на вкус.


End file.
